Septiplier Trash
by RossUnmotivated
Summary: I just did this role play with a friend of mine. I thought it was alright, so I decided to post it. -
**[APOLOGIES FOR INCONSISTANCY/GRAMMAR/POV VAGUENESS**

 **THIS WAS A ROLE PLAY BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIEND AND DOES NOT REFLECT THE SEXUAL PREFERENCE OF THE PERSONALITIES IN THE STORY.**

 **I was playing Jack, and my friend was playing Mark, just for reference.]**

I was shook awake by a bored looking flight attendant.

"Sir, the plane's about to land in Dallas," she said, only looking in my general location. I sat up groggily and nodded.

It's been a long trip from home, but conventions were always worth the extra hours I put into preparing videos.

The plane landed and I grabbed my bags and filed out with the rest of the passengers. America was so different from Ireland. The sun was almost risen as I got to my hotel, and I got 5 messages from Skype when I logged onto the Wifi.  
"Just got to my hotel, what's up?"  
Mark was already there, sitting at the hotel room's little desk, his laptop on it. He was sleeping, his face on the desk. He heard his Skype loud and clear, and jolted awake, falling off his ass and onto the floor. "Shit-" he said, sitting up. He put the chair up, and sat back in it.  
"Nothing much, just fell on the floor like a GOOBER. Gravity's trying to eat me."  
"THAT'S MY JOB!"  
I laughed a little sad laugh. It was when I was talking one on one with him that I remembered... I deleted that and said  
"Hotels suck"  
instead.  
Mark nodded approvingly at that statement.  
"True. How was the plane?" He typed. He sent it, and got dressed. He WAS shirtless at the moment...  
"Fell asleep, I don't remember. What's your schedule? My section is at 4:30 on day 2"  
I hoped we could have some downtime to hang out.  
Mark went through his schedule.  
"Im after you. Actually no... Im on you." He didn't want Jack to get the wrong idea. He deleted it, and thought.  
"Im pretty sure im after you. Want to hang out on Day 1?"  
I grinned from ear to ear as I typed at my phone.  
"Sounds great! Know any good pubs?"

"You irish and your drinks." He typed. He sent it, then thought.  
"But i bet there's something around here, if not, we could check out the Museum in UT." He sent.  
"Oh, we're getting drunk off our tits."  
I wasn't going to waste a second I had tomorrow.  
"What hotel are you at? We can meet up halfway."  
"I forgot the name of the hotel, but i can meet you at the Congress Bridge. Its the one with the bat statue, and tons of bats under it. Theres probably one around there." He sent, smiling. He liked hanging out with Jack. Jack was very... spontaneous.  
"Wait. Do you mean The Sherton?"  
My heart started going a million miles an hour.  
"Yea, that one. Why?" He sent that, curious as to why he would ask. And how did he know?  
"I'm staying at the same hotel! What room number are you?"  
Of all the hotels in Austin, we had to be staying in the same one?! I'd probably see him at breakfast, how weird is that? Well, weird in a cool way.  
Mark stepped out and read the number, rushing back in.  
"402. Fourth floor." He said. Maybe they can chill together, who knows? While he was chatting, he was looking around on steam, and looking at hilarious pictures.  
My mouth went drier than a drunkard's as I sat my phone down. He was just across the hallway. I opened my door and looked at the door labeled "402". What would he do if I knocked?  
Mark was starting to get hot, despite the stereotype that Hotels are ALWAYS cold. He took off his shirt, and leaned back in the rollie chair. He ran a hand through his bright red hair, laughing every now and then about a thought or a picture he sees on his laptop. He didn't bother to ask what Jack's room number is.  
*knock knock*  
My heart was racing as I stood outside the door. Why did I do this? This was a terrible idea!  
Mark looked at the door. Who could possibly be at his door?  
"Coming!" He said, as he got up, and walked to the door, he opened it a little, peeking his head out.  
"Oh, hey Jack! Whats up man?" He asked, smiling.  
"Hey, Mark! I-I'm across the hall."  
I gestured to the door behind me.  
"Thought I'd creep on yeh."  
Mark laughed. "Creeper." He joked.  
"Well? Wanna come in? I bet i can soare some time with my best buddy." He said, opening the door all the way, standing beside it like a doorman, but with no shirt.

The hotel room was pretty small, but big enough. There was a laptop on the desk, and a refrigerator by the TV. And one bed, for obvious reasons.  
Sure, I had seen him shirtless, but seeing it in person was... Different. I didn't think it was POSSIBLE for my heart to beat faster without exploding, but I've been more wrong before.  
"Sure," I squeaked out as I entered the room.  
Mark saw Jack seeming a little weird.  
"Jack? You ok, man?" He asked. Jack's squeak was pretty adorable in a platonic way.  
"Yeah, I just... Badgers in me neck, you know?"  
I shrugged and smiled in an attempt to conceal my embarrassment.  
He had his lights off because he had been playing a game, so Mark couldn't see me blushing.  
Mark had a small lamp on, by the bed.  
"How you liking texas? Like the weather?" Mark asked. It had rained in the morning, it being freezing cold, now it's a good 87 degrees.  
"So far I feel like it's FUCKN RAINING. I thought Texas was supposed to be dry!"  
I plopped down on the bed without thinking.  
Mark chuckled.

"It'll warm up, promise me. It gets to the 100s in the summer, from what i've heard." He said. It was true. Texas was stubborn about rights of the people, and the weather is just as bipolar as a teenager. He sat beside Jack. "Isn't the bed comfy? It's so bouncy!" He said childishly. He then had a mischievous smile.  
"Oh, really?"  
I turned around and cracked a half smile.  
Mark nodded, and his mischievous smirk grew wider. Mark had socks on, and stood up on the bed. "Im totally gonna do this." He said, bouncing a little. He chuckled, and he bounced more.  
I ripped off my shoes and joined him.  
"We're lucky we're so short."  
"Its not short. It's just that we have problems growing vertically." He corrected, bouncing a little more.  
"It's gonna be all my fault if I break it. But who cares!" Mark said, bouncing.  
"We can split the cost. You're rich with YouTube money, right?"  
I chuckled.  
"Yup." He said as he bounced. He chuckled then slipped on the comforter, falling back onto the bed. He was laughing.  
I bounced and sat down next to him, criss-crossing my legs. I sighed  
"Somethings up for sure, Jack. Tell me, or i'll force it outta you." Mark said, sitting up.  
"Heh, you're going to have to get me drunk if you want anything outta me."  
Mark squinted his eyes like he was suspicious.  
"You'll tell me eventually, Jackie Boy." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Never!"  
I made a big show of it as if it were no big deal. As if I had nothing to protect.  
Mark shrugged. "If ya say so, jack. Its almost gonna be Midnight. Lets get to sleep. See ya later." He said, smiling.  
I had forgotten that I was in his room momentarily, so I looked at him blankly  
Mark had a sly grin, and decided to flirt a little.  
"Whats with that look? You wantin' to sleep with me?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He leaned forward, getting kind of close to Jack's face.  
"N-no! I-I'm just- I forgot... Bye." I swung my legs off the bed hastily.  
Mark grabbed Jack's shoulders. "Jack. My friend cancelled his trip here, and gave me the room he booked. It's way too nice- and damn it was probably expensive as ALL HELL, so please... PLEASE just take it! I can't handle being pampered like this..." Mark said, sighing.  
"B-but, what about you? I mean, where are you going to sleep?"  
I was only half questioning because his hands were so firm and warm on my shoulders, gripping me like he'd never let me go.  
"I don't know! I'll sleep in here with you, i guess. I could sleep on the floor." He said.  
"Unless you're fine with some bromance, and let me sleep in the bed with you?"  
"Isn't it warm in here? Or did you just want your shirt off?"  
My face was a lovely crimson.  
Mark laughs at the line. Trying to outdo him with flirting? Ha. "Maybe, but who wouldn't want to see those abs you have?" Mark said. 'This is just playful flirting, nothing to it.' Mark said, reassuring himself somehow with those words.  
"Heh well, I think I've shown those enough online..."  
"Thats true, but id rather want it all for myself." He said, letting the flirting line slip without even thinking of how it would turn out.  
"...you sure you're not already drunk?"  
I slipped under the covers reluctantly.  
"Yea, Jack. I'm pretty sure. I was just joking around, ya know." He clarified.  
"I know. If you want me here, just go to sleep."  
I couldn't help being pissed, and it wasn't even his fault. I just wanted to forget it and sleep. Not that feeling his body heat on my back was helping much.  
Mark nodded, and turned over, back to Jack. 'Heh. Im sleeping in the same bed as another guy, thats my best friend...' He thought, as he drifted of to sleep.  
My first notion of the next day was "Mark snuggles in his sleep" because I woke up with his arm around me and his breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine, but I wasn't about stop him for anything. I felt sad because he wasn't aware that I'd never be able to forget this moment in the dim light of a hotel room. It would never really occur to him that I was gay, I supposed. I felt him move, and I pretended to be still sleeping.  
Mark groaned softly, and turned over onto his back. He looked at Jack, sitting up for a moment. "Oh, thats right... He stayed with me." Mark muttered, as he got out of bed, and stretched his arms up.  
"I guess i can bring up some food for Jack." He said, putting on a flannel, and walking down to get food.  
I sat up right after he shut the door. I missed him instantly and wanted his arms around me again, but I knew I couldn't just ASK. I just curled up into myself and waited for Mark to return with breakfast.  
Mark figured he liked bagels. And he stayed away from the coffee for jack. And the muffins. There was waffles too, and he got a few of those. He grabbed a muffin for himself, and a coffee. He went back up with the elevator, and kicked the door, cause his arm were full. "Jack! I brought waffles!"  
I was startled, and I jumped up so fast I tripped over my own feet on my way to the door. I opened it with a rug burn on my face. "Good morning."  
Mark raised an eyebrow at the noise, and when it opened, he handed Jack his arm, which had Waffles, syrup, and bagels.  
"Here's breakfast. You looked too peaceful sleeping, so i decided to help a bro out." Mark said, setting down his plates on the desk.  
"Thanks, *bro*"  
I said it in my best American accent as I brought my plates to the bed.  
Mark laughed, and sat at the desk, and started eating. He doesnt want to be close to jack... He was a bit too close for comfort earlier.  
"That was an awesome accent, by the way!" He said, turning around, a mouthful of muffin, and crumbs all around his mouth.  
I sat on the bed; I really didn't want to be that close either. We ate in silence and I look over at him occasionally.  
Mark is drinking his coffee, as he is looking at his old videos. He puts it down.  
"I looked SMOKIN' then, i've always been sexy!" Mark exclaims, throwing his hands up. He shows him his old video with the squirrels.  
"Look at that fine man." Mark said, poking the screen where his old self was.  
"God, for as long as you've been sexy, you've also been a narcissist."  
I rolled my eyes  
Mark stuck his tongue out at Jack.  
"Fite me, m8. 1v1 me"  
"You wanna go?! Fite me!"  
I stood up and puffed my chest out.  
Mark laughed his fucking ass off, he even fell off the chair.  
"You- Hahaha- look so fucking- hahah- cute when you do it it's so damn hilarious!" Mark snickered. He sat up, looking at jack, and starts laughing again.  
"Heeyyy! I'm not cute, I'm, ah, pretty ripped."  
I flexed my arms. "Besides, it's not any less annoying when you do it."  
I crossed my arms.  
"Pfft- im more ripped than you, man." Mark said, flexing his arm.  
"Is it? Is it really?" Mar asked.  
"Yes! You are not the boss, here."  
I walked up and poked his chest to annoy him. He was only slightly taller than me, but that didn't ever stop him from rubbin it in.  
Mark chuckled, looking down at him.  
"Why are you suddenly having a Napoleon Complex, Jack?" He asked, smirking. I basically called him short, and bossy. That'd be fun to see him throw a fit over that.  
"I am not! You're the one who's 'vertically challenged'!"  
I stood up straighter, and I was suddenly looking into his eyes from a very close range.  
Mark had a sly smirk.  
"You have to be on your tippy toes, Jack, not me." He said. He had an urge to kiss him. He was pretty close. But last time he checked, this was just a Bromance, AND he's straight. And jack too.  
He thinks.  
He wasn't sure.  
"Wh-why should I- I don't care."  
I looked down at his chest. His flannel was slightly unbuttoned. I supposed that he hadn't bothered with the top buttons, but it really wasn't helping my situation. Why did he have to be so careless? Why did he have to tease me? Why did I have to love him?  
Mark chuckled.  
"Lets head out. You definitely need a beer or two." Mark said, walking out of the room, and out of the Hotel with Jack. He lead the way, with his phone on GPS. He got to the bar at around noon. He opened the door for jack and himself.  
"Thank you! Now if only you'd pay for drinks."  
We laughed.  
"woah woah woah, we're splitting, Jackie boy. No need to get ahead of yourself." He said. He went to the counter, and sat down at it. "Whiskey." He said simply, and the bartender gave him some.  
"Whaddya want, Jack?" He asked.  
"Whiskey sounds good about now."  
I nodded to the bartender and grabbed my shot.  
Mark nodded, and drank his shot.

Hours passed.  
"Hey, Jack! If you and I were the last men on earth, I bet we could do it in public~" he said, smirking.  
"What would be the point of it, then?"  
I asked, taking Mark's 6th or 7th shot out of his hand.  
"If you think I'm fuckable, you MUST be drunk. I think you're done here."  
"Noooooo! I'm not done!" He grumbled. Dammit, it's frustrating when he cant hold his liquor. He reached for the shot glass, his hand on Jack's thigh, Mark's face close to his. Mark stopped reaching for a second, and looked at Jack. He leaned in quickly, and kissed him.  
I recited every prayer I knew in my head to make sure that this was really happening and this wasn't some cruel joke. Mark leaned back into his seat and I sat still, completely dumbfounded.  
"...y-you're still not drinking this shot."  
I downed it, and paid the entire bill.  
'He'll owe me later, I suppose.' I thought.  
"H-Hey! I wanted that!" He hiccuped softly. He stood up shakily, and followed Jack out. It was around 4 by the time they got out of the bar.  
"You need to sleep this off, buddy."  
I laid him down on the bed of my room. I didn't care to know where he had put his room key.  
Mark grumbled and rambled on about random things. "Jack. Are you gay? Cause i dont think id mind that. And id totally go gay for you. I would date you, but... Its hard to explain..." He slurred, laying spread out on the bed, not planning on giving Jack any room to lay down soon.  
"...I-I am...I always have been, but you-you weren't."  
A tear or two streamed down my face.  
Mark looked at Jack. "Its hard to explain, cause i don't want to tell you." He said, looking back up to the ceiling. He couldn't even explain it to himself. He put his hands on his stomach.  
"Go to sleep, Mark. You're going to have a rough morning."  
I sat down and fell asleep on the floor, exhausted from nearly carrying Mark to the hotel room.  
Mark groaned in protest. "Jaaaack! At least lay in bed with me!" He said, crawling over and tugging lightly at Jack's T-Shirt.  
"The floor is fine... I'd never want to get up,"  
I mumbled.  
"Fine..." He mumbled, as he fell asleep.  
The next day came and it was my turn to bring up breakfast. I made sure to bring a buttload of coffee.  
Mark groaned loudly, and sat up, the blanket falling off of him. "Good mornig..." He groaned. "Jack..." He said, holding his head. "I need Ibproufen... Do you have any?" He muttered, rubbing his face.  
"I'll go to the shop. Do...do you remember anything about last night?"  
I was cleaning my eating area.  
Mark thought hard.  
Don't hurt yourself, buddy.  
"Not realy, Jack. I do remember saying a pick up line to someone, but i don't remember who..." He said lying a little, and swinging his legs to the side, and standing up. His shirt was hiked up on his torso, and he pulled it down. He grabbed the coffee. "Thanks buddy." He said, taking a sip.  
"Ah. Th-that was the bartender. By the way, I ended up paying. You had more than your fair share of whiskey."  
I smiled warily.  
"Oh, yea. I can't hold Alcohol well..." He said, chuckling nervously, running a hand through his red-dyed hair.  
"Well, you know I can. Irish blood is just alcohol, anyways. I'll be back with the ibuprofen."  
I left the hotel and walked to the closest convenience store, my chest in knots.  
"I'd go gay for you my ass..."  
Mark sighed, trying to slow down his beating heart. Geezus, when did this start happening? He tried to make it stop. He had to get ready for the signing and stuff anyways. He couldn't be thinking about love at the moment, even if he could, he has to remind himself that he shouldn't love someone, they'll leave him. He waited for Jack to get back, holding the large cup of coffee in his hands like you would hot chocolate.  
I, bag in hand, opened the door slowly to make sure he knew I was back.  
"Hey, I got you your things," I said softly. I was trying to be mindful of the splitting headache Mark probably had.  
"Thanks, Jack..." He said, taking the bag, and taking out the Ibproufen. He popped it open, and spilled a few pills into his hand, and took them with his coffee.  
"What DID i do when i was drunk? Im curious." He asked.  
"Y-you passed out. You were a lump on the bar after about 5 shots."  
I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I panicked and lied.  
"Only 5? Geez, my tolerance is getting worse." Mark muttered, rubbing his face. "At least i didn't do anything weird..." He said.  
"Heh, yeah... Besides, even if you DID say something weird, you were slurring so much I wouldn't be able to understand you."  
I shrugged.  
Mark chuckled nervously. "I thought so." He said, as he took another sip of coffee.  
"Ready for today?"  
"Yeah! Though, it's only 2:30. We still have some time..."  
I trailed off there. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now that I knew Mark was gay- or at least bisexual.  
'He is, but something's holding him back,' I thought. 'I suppose...I COULD be of assistance...' I smiled the smile of a predator stalking his prey.  
"What's that creepy look for, Jack?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow, but was honestly scared. 'Why is he giving me that weird look? what DID i say?' He thought to himself.  
"Creepy? Well, I'm not the one who wanted me in his bed the other night."  
I leaned back against the doorframe.  
Mark glared.  
But it only made him cuter, with that huge-ass blush on his face.  
"I dont remember saying anything like that before i got drunk." He said.  
"'Oh, please have my room! I'll sleep here with you!'"  
I imitated his deep American voice.  
Mark shook his head, covering his face wit one hand.  
"I did that cause i don't like being taken care of like that." He grumbles. Despite being Bi, he hasn't dated a guy JUST yet.  
"Yeah, suuure Mark. You and your fragile masculinity. No wonder you need to stay in shape with all those muscles! Everyone'd know that you're REALLY gay fer me."  
"Imma hurt you, Jack. Shut up!" Mark whined. He was scarlet by now. How did he figure it out? And why is he being all flirty with him? It made Mark slightly uncomfortable, but that didn't matter at the moment. He was still trying to figure out what made jack figure it out.  
"Oh, I know you won't."  
I walked up to Mark and sat down next to him on the bed.  
"I bet i will." Mark said, crossing his arms, an looking away from Jack.  
"Try me."  
I whispered into his ear.  
Mark looked at him, Jack's face dangerously close to his. But mark didn't pull away, out of shock. He didn't turn his head away either. He was just staring into Jack's eyes. Why didn't he ever notice how Jack's eyes sparkled?  
"What, you're giving in already?"  
I felt like we were the only ones in the world.  
Mark pulled his eyes away. "N-No, dammit..." Mark muttered. If he knew how to handle a guy, he would totally would at this moment. But he had no idea how to go about this. Jack did kind of find out about his closeted problem... Who wouldnt be embarrased? He looked at Jack again. He had a surge of confidence, and used that to his advantage. He smiled slightly, then leaned in, but didn't kiss him.  
"I'm not giving in for shit. But you can try to make me." He said, smirking.  
"At least you don't taste like whiskey this time."  
I took in a deep breath. "You didn't pass out on the bar last night. You were very drunk, and I-I tried to take you back before you DID pass out, and you were babbling about going gay and how it was hard it was to explain, but you kissed me. Out of the blue. I didn't want to embarrass you, so I didn't want to mention it, but... I want to be with you more. I know you have an image to uphold and so do I, so you don't have to say anything. I just- I love you, Mark."  
I took his hand and hoped I hadn't gone too far.  
Mark looked at him.  
"I don't care about my image at the moment. I care about being with you." Mark said, it sounding slightly strained. He didn't want to say no. But he didn't want to make himself hurt in the end. Or hurt Jack. He sighed a little, smiling, before leaning in, and kissing him gently.  
For the first time, I kissed back. I had run through that moment in my brain for years, but I felt like putty in his arms, and forgot everything other than what his lips felt against mine.  
Mark pulled away. "That was better than what i thought it would be." Mark said, chuckling.  
"You're welcome."  
I grinned.  
Mark blushed a little. He looked at the analog clock on the wall.  
"It's almost time for us to go..." He looked at jack.  
"Are we together? And if so, should we wait to tell our subscribers?" Mark asked.  
"Maark~"  
"Wwwwwaaaaaatttt?" He whined.  
"Septiplier awaaay!"


End file.
